mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JamesHammerbro
Willkommen im Mariowiki! |- |'Viel Spaß im Wiki, dein Wiki Team' Datei:Wiki.png || Nützliche/Ineressante Seiten: Lesenswert |} Hallo, soll jetzt keine Kritik oder so sein, aber bitte setzte doch hinter jedem (, . : ; usw.) Satzzeichen ein Leerzeichen, außer Klammern werden anders behandelt, was du aber oben sehen kannst!--Ashka Harley 10:51, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Erledigt :) JamesHammerbro 11:02, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Entschuldige, wenn ich mich etwas undeutlich ausgedrückt habe, aber die Rede war nur hinter einem Satzzeichen, nicht vor einem Satzzeichen ein Leerzeichen machen. Aber am besten schaust du dir doch mal diese Seite an, da wird dir einiges klarer werden, in Bezug auf Zeichensetzung. http://www.canoo.net/services/GermanSpelling/Regeln/Interpunktion/index.html --Ashka Harley 11:09, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Besser ??JamesHammerbro 11:15, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ist jetzt besser. Weißt du, ich hatte zwei Jahre lang in der Schule Bürokunde gehabt, und das war der Horror, denn wenn man nur ein Satzzeichen falsch gesetzt hatte, bekam man fast schon ne sechs...--Ashka Harley 11:32, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) O.O...oha.. Aber danke nochmal. Wusste das net, dass man nach jedem Satzzeichen eine Leerstelle setzen muss. Danke! JamesHammerbro 11:45, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Moin... Könntest du bitte im Artikel (Mario's Tennis) die Quelle bzgl. der Rangliste angeben? Danke! --Mariopower 15:19, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Erledigt JamesHammerbro 15:45, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hier http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Babel-Vorlagen findest du eine Liste aller User-Boxen (richtiger Name: Babel-Vorlagen) mit Beschreibung. Waluigi & Yoshi Hallo, könntest du, wenn du Bilder hochlädst, denen bitte vernünftige Namen geben? Dein kürzlich hochgeladenes Bild heißt 240px-ChompchompMarioWiki.gif, es wäre besser wenn du es z.B. Chomp nennen würdest. Wenn der Name schon vergeben ist, dann eben Chomp1, Chomp2 oder so ähnlich. -- Mario Lover Klar,wusste ich noch net,aber werde ich beim nächsten mal beachten...ich dachte ist egal welchen namen man benutzt! JamesHammerbro 16:04, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Könntest du nach Satzzeichen bitte ein Leerzeichen einfügen? Sonst müssen all deine Artikel nachbearbeitet werden. Mta (Diskussion) 16:05, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Spielst du eigentlich auch gerne Super Mario RPG? Ich finde, es ist neben Paper Mario und Paper Mario 2 das beste Mario Spiel. --Mario Lover Ja ich liebe das Game...Es ist zwar nicht das beste , aber es macht immer wieder spaß es zu zocken... auch wenns auf Englisch ist... Übrigens, du kannst Super Mario RPG auch auf Deutsch haben. Wenn du dir ne ROM besorgst (aber bitte ne legale), ist es auch auf Deutsch, nur die Namen der Städte und Person sind englisch geblieben. Wenn du das Spiel auf der Wii-Virtual-Konsole hast, ist die ROM sowieso legal. --Mario Lover Cool danke für die Info... aber ich denke ich spiels lieber ganz klassisch auf meiner SNES. JamesHammerbro 19:23, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ist auch viel lustiger! --Mario Lover Dauerhaft on Klar, dass geht: Einfach beim anmelden das Kästchen "Benutzer auf diesem Computer dauerhaft anmelden" ankreuzen! --Mario Lover Hast du dich seitdem mal abgemeldet, denn von selbst angemeldet wirst glaub ich nicht. Und wennst mal mit nem anderen Computer mal bei deinem Benutzernamen rein bist, kanns auch passieren, dass dich mit dem Haupt-Computer ne einloggen musst. Oder mit nem anderen Browser, oder ist dein I-Net mal zusammengebrochen, dann kanns auch passieren. Oder ganz selten kommts auch einfach so vor, dass du dich trotzdem neu einloggen musst, ist aber eher selten. --Mario Lover Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du, wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, bitte nicht immer vom englsichen mariowiki "kopierst bzw. abschreibst", wie du es öfters machst, denn das ist Urheberrechts Verletzung! --Benutzer:Mario Lover Das englische mariowiki kann gern als Vorlage benutzt werden, nur eben etwas umändern. Ich habs ja früher auch gemacht, aber habs dann auch unterlassen, wegen UV. Wir sollten einfach versuchen, es in eigenen Worten zu schreiben. Am besten ists, wenn man den Artikel zuerst in eigenen Worten fasst und dann im englischen mariowiki nachsieht, ob man was vergessen hat. Ich wurde wegen sowas in der Art schon mal von nem Urheber darum gebeten, dass zu unterlassen, deswegen wollt ichs dir sagen, war nicht böse gemeint, du schreibst ja auch sonst viel und gut. --Benutzer:Mario Lover Ja, ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass es nicht böse gemeint war, denn ich wurde, wie bereits erwähnt, sogar schon mal von einem Urheber angesprochen (nicht wegen hier im mariowiki) und will nicht, dass das auch jemand anders passiert. --Benutzer:Mario Lover Wieso lädst du die Bilder der einzelnen Pixl nochmal hoch? Ich hab sie schon unter dem deutschen Namen hochgeladen. Bei dieser Gelegnheit möchte ich dich bitten, dass du den Bilder bitte sowieso immer die normalen, deutschen Namen gibst. --Benutzer:Mario Lover Und es wäre auch besser, wenn sie im .jpg Format vorliegen. Kannst bei Paint mit Speicher Unter umwandeln. --Benutzer:Mario Lover Solltest Marta fragen. Ein User (glaub es war Shino Aburame) hat mal ein privates Bild hochgeladen und Link1205 hats gelöscht, mit der Begründung "Keine Privaten Bilder", glaub also eher nicht, frag aber besser mal nen Admin, am besten Marta, die ist am öfftesten online. --Benutzer:Mario Lover Re Banner Frag' die Admins, wenn du was willst. Mich zum Beispiel. Auf deiner Benutzerseite? Welcher Banner ist das denn? Mta (Diskussion) 13:54, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hast du den Banner schon irgendwo hochgeladen? (In anderen Wikis zum Beispiel) Mta (Diskussion) 13:59, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn die das hier nicht wollen, lad ihn bei mir hoch und füg ihn per Link hier ein, da hab ich kein Problem. Nur hier solltest du es nicht drauf ankommen lassen, denn Link1205 hat solche Banner schon einmal gelöscht. Wie gesagt: Lad ihn einfach bei mir hoch^^ Mta (Diskussion) 14:03, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) bilder von smb hallo james, schön das du dich um den SMB Bereich und deren Leveln kümmerst. Ich habe dazu auch noch eine Frage. Hast du die Levelbilder selbst gemacht? Wenn nicht von wo hast du sie, denn es steht nicht als Kommentar bei den Bildern.--Link1205 16:24, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) # Vielen vielen dank fürs erstellen, eine grosse hürde ist gemeistert. Ich weiss es nicht, ich sehe die mez 21:52, du kannst auch die einstellungen ändern (oben rechts, bei monobook)--Link1205 19:55, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Was ich immer Mache Nun, meistens markiere ich das erste Wort Fett, dies ist in mehreren Wikis so üblich und Metallmario hat das auch immer gemacht und ich kategoriesiere die Seiten, das vergessen die Meisten User nämlich! --Benutzer:Mario Lover Ja, die User, die schon länger hier sind, machens eh immer. Das mit dem fetten Wort ist aber nicht so wichtig wie das Kategoriesieren. Und noch ein Tipp: Wenn du ein Wort schreibst, wovon schon ein Artikel besteht, bitte mindestens einmal im Text verlinken. Wenn z.B. 5 mal Münzen steht, reicht es auch, wenn man nur einmal verlinkt, ich machs zwar immer öfter, aber das ist jedem selbst überlassen! --Benutzer:Mario Lover Bezügl. MUM Sag mal, wo bindest du dein Bild jetzt ein? Ich hab es noch nicht gesehen, sagst du mirs bitte? Und könntest du eine Kleinigkeit bei mir schreiben, zum Beispiel eine Geschichte über einen Hammerbruder. Ich hätte auch gerne deine Meinung zu den neuen Balken üer den Seiten! Mta (Diskussion) 13:01, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, dass du dort mitschreiben wirst. Ja, ich meine in MeerUndMehr, und wie meinst du das mit dem Banner? Soll ich ihn wieder löschen? Mta (Diskussion) 13:06, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bezügl. Partnerseite Worum handelt es sich? Mta (Diskussion) 15:28, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ach so. Lad den Banner hier hoch, und in MUM, ich lade die Banner heute Abend dann auch bei dir hoch. (Soll heißen: Ja, lad hoch, ist erlaubt.) Mta (Diskussion) 15:40, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::So, ich bräuchte noch die genaue Adresse, um das einzubinden. Die beiden anderen Banner lade ich um ca. 19:30 hoch, dann bin ich wieder an meinem Heimrechner. Mta (Diskussion) 15:53, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::An einem eigenen Skin interessiert? Mta (Diskussion) 15:54, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Bilder eingebunden, Sidebaren geändert. Gern geschehen ^^. Wie gesagt, die Banner folgen noch. Mta (Diskussion) 16:04, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Deine Level zu Super Mario bros sind sehr gut geworden, aber wie machst du die Bilder?--SuperMario 16:51, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Admin Hallo JamesHammerbro, hättest du Lust hier als Admin unterwegs zu sein? Deine erste Aufgabe wäre es, helfen bei den Bildern aufzuräumen, orientieren kannst du dich an Datei:Eis-Mario.jpg. Falls du Fragen hast, frag mich :) Gruß--Link1205 13:05, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Frage von MtaÄ:"möchtest du nicht mal weiterschreiben in mum?" :Ok, hab dich zum Admin gemacht, vergiss nicht die Bilder zu Kategoriesieren--Link1205 14:05, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Hallo James, die Bilder bitte in die richtige Kategorie hinzufügen, also nicht Kategorie:Screenshot, sondern Kategorie:Screenshot zu Spielname Achja nicht immer ist Nintendo der Ersteller eines Screenshots, wenn du nicht weißt wer das Bild erstellt hat, dann lasse das Feld frei, genauso ist es auch bei der Quelle--Link1205 18:16, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hallo JamesHammerbro Ich bin neu hier im Mariowiki Ich kenne mich noch nicht so gut aus,könntest du mir alles Erklären wie hier alles Funktioniert tut mir leid hatte vergessen meiner namen hin zu schreiben. Mr.Mario Re: Hey, freut mich, dass du dich auch mal wieder meldest. Ich kann dir aber nicht ganz folgen. Wie meinst du dass, es ist nicht mehr spaßig? --Link1205 20:37, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Weiter Hallo James, ich habe mich mal erkundigt, was aus den guten Autoren des Mariowikis geworden ist. Du gehörst dazu. Ich schreibe deshalb, weil du dich anscheinend doch ab und zu, wenn auch sehr selten meldest. Also scheinst du ja doch noch etwas Interesse am Wiki zu haben. Es ist egal, wann du das hier liest. Wichtig ist, dass du trotz aller Kritik, die du am MarioWiki hast, selbst nicht den Spaß verlierst. Man muss hier sehr viel beachten, was Vorlagen, Kategorien usw. angeht. Aber wenn es nicht richtig ist, reißt hier niemand dir deswegen den Kopf ab. Das Wichtigste sind doch gute Texte, und die kannst du auf jeden Fall schreiben. Gib bitte nicht ganz auf, hier zu schreiben. Das Wiki braucht wirklich gute Leute. 2 dauerhaft aktive Mitglieder reichen hinten und vorne nicht. Gruß Stefan86 10:33, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hi James, freut mich, dass du geantwortest hast. :-) Ja, das Wiki ist schon sehr zeitintensiv. Wenn du gerade Stress hast, würde ich hier auch nicht schreiben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du hier unerwünscht bist. Der Ton ist hier wirklich ziemlich rau, aber im Grunde freuen sich doch alle, wenn ihnen Arbeit abgenommen wird und das Wiki auch ohne ihr (oder mit weniger) Zutun immer besser wird. Glaub mir, es kommt zwar nicht so oft vor, aber ab und zu gibt es auch mal ein Lob - von beiden Seiten. Hauptsache ist für mich aber das Wiki selbst. Wenn die Mitarbeiter an vielen Details herumzumosern haben, ist das natürlich ärgerlich. Aber es sind alles Menschen, und mit denen kann man reden. Vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch mal. Ich wünsch dir auf jeden Fall viel Erfolg für deine Prüfungen! Gruß Stefan86 16:39, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Optimiere deine Benutzeroberfläche! Guten Tag. Hiermit möchte wir dich, , dazu aufrufen, deine Benutzeroberfläche für das MarioWiki zu optimieren, um dir maximalen Komfort zu gewährleisten. Unser Wiki, sowie sämtliche Artikel und die gesamte Oberfläche, sind auf den MonoBook-Skin ausgerichtet und entfalten erst dort seine maximale Qualität. Daher bitte ich dich, falls du es nicht schon ohnehin tust, den MonoBook-Skin, anstatt Wikias neuem Look, den Oasis-Skin, zu verwenden. Dies kannst du in nur wenigen Schritten bewerkstelligen: Zunächst fahre mit dem Cursor auf deinen Benutzernamen, der in der oberen rechten Ecke angezeigt wird. Nun öffnen sich die Rubriken "Eigene Diskussion", "Einstellungen", "Hilfe" und "Abmelden", klicke auf "Einstellungen". Alternativ kannst du auch direkt diesen Link verwenden, um zu deinen Einstellungen zu gelangen. Auf der nun erscheinenden Seite wirst du, wenn du weiter nach unten scrollst, die Überschrift "Site Layouts" wiederfinden sowie die drei darin befindlichen Punkte "Wikias neuer Look", "MonoBook" und "Zeige alle Werbebanner". Setze einen Haken vor den Punkt "MonoBook" und entferne bei der Gelegenheit den Haken vor "Zeige alle Werbebanner", falls sich dort einer befinden sollte. Nun klicke ganz unten auf der Seite auf "Einstellungen speichern" und schon erstrahlt das MarioWiki in dem für ihm vorgesehenen Layout! Bei Fragen dazu oder zu weiteren Optimierungsmöglichkeiten und allgemeiner Hilfe beim Arbeiten im MarioWiki kannst du dich direkt an uns wenden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussionsseite) und Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussionsseite)